Blood and CSF samples will be obtained from patients with epilepsy before and after a seizure. Neurotransmitters such as catecholamines, amino acids, and peptides will be measured by HPLC and RIA techniques. These findings will be correlated to any EEG or EKG changes which occur during seizures in order that some insight into the sudden death syndrome in epilepsy might be obtained.